Playing Dirty
by HaloHunter89
Summary: PWP one shot of SOA/Red Canyon. Happy/OC/Mac Set in seasons one to two of SOA. More details on the inside.


**This idea came about like most of my random one shots. This is my first time writing Happy and I hope things went smooth here as far as he goes. Any time writing for a new fandom and characters can make you question if things came out right. I hope they did at least. If not...well I hope it was at least a good read regardless. This is earlier in Sons of Anarcy, season one to two. Now in this I've brought Mac from Red Canyon over. The setting here he is a mechanic at Teller-Morrow. And working there he's gotten closer to the club over time and is apart of that world now. We all know Happy and his way of doing things and what he likes...Well Mac is a character who is also rough. Again I'm testing the waters here in this fandom before I start anything significant. **

The soft thud of boots on concrete had a few heads turning her way and she smiled as Tig looked over his eyes roaming over her. She just gave him a knowing smile and walked on. She wasn't some crow eating whore and wouldn't be treated like one. She heard Chib's accented voice as he laughed at Tig and Bobby gave him shit for something. She felt like the MC here was a bit like the don't ask don't tell rule and she respected that.

Walking to the club doors the smell of smoke, liquor and leather wafted through the air as she stepped through. The deep rich laugh that assaulted her ears just as sure as her own body was loud as was the rough rasping one that accompanied it. She knew those laughs and the men that owned them.

"Kat!" Gemma's voice was pleasant enough.

Katerina turned her eyes to the woman walking her way with her son tailing her. Jax smiled at her and pulled her into a hug before kissing her forehead and walking towards his brothers. She felt eyes on her and didn't turn cause she already knew those eyes that were scorching and owning her just as sure as she stood there.

"Gemma." Her voice was soft and low. She knew her place and it wasn't back talking Gemma Teller.

Gemma gave her a sardonic smile and shook her head, "Haven't seen you in a while..." Gemma caught her chin forcing her to meet her eyes and looked her over, "How you been?"

"I'm fine." Kat huffed and pulled her face away from Gemma's restraining hand. "Bitch."

It didn't matter that Jax and Gemma were her only family now. She had her pride and she didn't like being treated like a little girl with a scraped chin. Gemma smiled at her and nodded.

"Watch my boys for me, slut." Gemma shot a look towards her son, "Let me know if that junkie bitch shows her face."

Katerina watched her walk away before she turned and seen both men looking at her before they knocked their shots back. No doubt they were both in some competition again, always in competition. Tempers out of control, egos out of control, everything about them was out of control but that was the thing about them. For all the out of control moments those two had moments where they were so in sync with things that it was damn near scary.

"You gonna speak or be a stuck up bitch?" His voice was rough and rude.

Kat turned her eyes on to Mac and noted that he had oil on his throat from work no doubt. His work shirt was open exposing his chest and stomach and the scars lining his torso. There wasn't many and she had never got the nerve to ask even though she knew he wouldn't give a shit to tell her. She knew they were from something in his past from before he came to charming, before Happy talked him into coming here.

Happy snorted a deepy throaty laugh that sounded more mean than anything smoking her mind. "I think all our _Katerina_ knows how to be is a bitch."

Both leered at her before more shots were knocked back. She shook her head her hair spilling over her shoulder and down her chest. Walking over both shifted giving her just enough room to stand between them. She was brushed up against each of them and felt her body heat at their proximity. She felt a perfect storm brewing and smiled as shot glasses were lined up between them all.

"What the fuck you doing here Kat?" Jax questioned.

She was feeling a good after the drinks being passed around and the few hits she'd taken after Happy of pot. She'd shotgunned Mac without his consent and he was still scowling into his drink which was just making her smile more. She knew he was going to get her back for it later and honestly she looked for it.

"I'm just here."

The sound of her voice had the three men that she considered herself closest too looking at her. Jax's face was immediately concerned and she smiled waving him off and easing his mind. "Something happen?"

Mac stood and Happy boot flashed out kicking him, "Where the fuck you going?"

"Fuck, do I look like your goddamn bitch or some crow eating whore? Back the fuck up off my nuts." Mac snarled walking down the hall.

Watching him walk away she looked over seeing Jax watching him as well. His face was tense and he turned his eyes onto Happy, "You find out if he was alright?"

Happy knocked his shot back, "He should have killed him before ever leaving."

Happy stood his hand brushing along her ass and catching her hair jerking it slightly. She watched as he disappeared into the same back room she knew was Mac's own. She let out a breath and looked over at Jax smiling, "What happened?"

Jax shot her a look, "After you left last time you really wanna go down this road again? Just be sure Kat, its in the palm of your hand."

The sound of something crashing against the wall had Jax looking down the hall and then she heard something or someone hit the door. The door rattled in the frame and she tensed.

Jax disappeared out the club doors no doubt getting the rest of the club. Moving silently she slipped off her stool and moved down the hall. Mac was barking and snarling like a caged dog and she heard Happy's taunting and malicious voice goading him.

"If you'd cut his fucking throat we wouldn't be here in this situation would we?"

Mac flipped what sounded like a dresser and then his voice boomed, "You think you know better than me?"

"I'd killed him."

"Fuck you." Mac snapped.

Katerina closed her eyes and pushed the door open without ceremony. She was right about a flipped dresser but it seemed nothing else had been sparred in his anger since the room was wrecked. He was standing there shirtless now his chest heaving looking at her as Happy laid back on his bed. He had a smug look on his face as he gazed at her.

"You forget to knock?" Mac snapped.

"You forget that you can speak without trying to tear the place down?" Kat shot back.

"Mouthy bitch."

Happy growled, "I like her mouth."

Mac snorted and then he set looking at her as he dropped back on his elbows. Both men were damn near laid out for her but she felt tense and needed to say something, anything to see if they really wanted her in here.

Mac raised a brow and stood suddenly back her against the wall. Happy was there suddenly catching her hair in his fist and angling her head back. She had a barely a second to think before her shirt was ripped down the front and then Happy's hands came over her shoulder ripping her bra in half just as Mac's hands caught her breast. She gasped as the push and pull between them as they fought for control of her damn near threatened to send her over the edge.

"Say something." Mac demanded.

Happy's hands slid around her front and she felt her jeans being opened, "We wont stop."

Katerina nodded her head dropping it back on Happy's shoulder as Mac ducked his head biting her nipple and tugging harshly. Her moan was pained and Happy lifted her up causing her legs to wrap around Mac's hips for balance. Happy started walking and it forced Mac backwards but he never stopped his assault against her tender breast. He growled and dropped down taking her with him. Happy caught her around the waist and forced her ass into the air and he whipped her jeans down her hips and then Mac's hands were at her hips.

The rough texture of his hands lit her on fire and she felt herself getting wetter by the second. His hands dipped under the waist band of her panties and he jerked harshly causing the material to bite into her pussy. Happy laughed and slapped her ass hard and Mac growled around her nipple before releasing it. She hissed out a breath and met his eyes hungrily.

He leaned down quickly and caught his mouth and kissed him roughly. Her under wear were ripped from her body without ceremony and then she felt Happy's thick fingers sinking into her without warning. He growled and slammed them into her harder bucking her body forward.

"Wouldn't believe how wet she is."

Mac's hand abandoned her breast and slid down her body and she felt his fingers dip into her as well. Both men were pushing into her and spreading her wider. She moaned brokenly as she pressed back and down into them.

Scrabbling at Mac's belt she jerked it open and her hand moved quick pulling him free. He clenched his jaw and watched her and sliding down his length before meeting her eyes. She swallowed and moved quick and straddled his hips. Happy's hand hit on her back and forced her down over Mac making her lay down. Kat sunk down on him and moaned against his throat at the feeling of him so deep. Only Mac had ever been ever to settle in her so deep that she never felt like any man could come close.

He grunted and held her still causing her to chew her lip. He was holding her throat and jaw with his other hand keeping her eyes locked with his. She circled her hips pressing into him harder and watched his eyes. He was glowering at her but she knew he was close to tipping over with her. She wanted these two to forget their issues, she wanted to feel it.

Mac and Happy had been closer than most with Happy having come in Nomad and then Mac coming in with a fucked up past. Both were warped and broken in their own ways that balanced the other. Both weren't shy about the shit they liked. Neither were ashamed of having taken a life and getting more than justice for it. She always kept it in the back of her mind that they had always been on her side.

Mac thrust up suddenly and she nodded her head frantically. Mac shifted his entire body and was on his knees suddenly backing up the bed with her legs around his waist. SHe felt the bed rip and then she was being lifted more and felt Happy's body behind her. Licking her lips she let her body relax knowing that things were about to heat up. Both were worked up and looking for an outlet. She was the closest thing to killing someone they could get right now without breaking the law.

"Keep her steady." Happy's voice was sandpaper hellfire as he started pressing into her without warning. He wasn't going to take it easy on her, not this time.

Locking her arms around Mac's neck she took deep breaths the further into her he sunk. He growled and when he made it so far he bucked his hips cause her to take more of Mac and him at the same time. She hissed out a breath at being so full to the point of busting and rolled her hips against them. Both started at the same time a punishing rhythm and she felt like she was suspended between heaven and hell as she felt their rhythm. Hands were all over her breaking, pulling, commanding, demanding and taking from her. She moaned openly and clawed her way across them both feeling her body give into the intense feelings rocketing through her.

Mac hissed through his teeth and caught her throat and made her meet his eyes. She smiled lazily at him as the waves of her orgasm receded. He slapped her mouth and then dropped back on the bed the same time Happy's hands came around roughly palming her breast. She mourned the feeling of Mac so deep in her but licked her lips as he laid back.

He was sprawled out his cock jutting out proud and demanding attention. He was watching her every move and she wanted nothing more than to lean down and take him into her mouth. Mac gripped himself and started with a strong grip working himself and making saliva pool in her mouth. Happy bent her over suddenly the change in angle's taking her breath as he slammed into her harder this way. He was taking her rougher than ever before making sure she was going to feel it all for a while.

Katerina replaced Mac's hand with her own and wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock. She met his eyes and watched him as she sunk down his length. He jerked in her mouth as she moaned and she smiled around the mouthful she had.

"Think I like her this way." Happy growled jerking her hips up more and forcing her body to bend more, "Can't run that mouth of hers."

Mac nodded tangling in his hand in her hair, "Think she likes having her mouth fucked. Bitch is always hungry to get my dick in her mouth."

Kat moaned and both men laughed the sound causing her body to heat and flood with desire. Happy groaned and Mac jerked her forward some. She felt their tug of war with her body like a teasing threat of pleasure followed by the biting pain of leather.

"Don't just set there Kat." Mac growled pushing his cock deeper into her mouth, "Suck my dick like I know you can."

She lost herself in the feelings ripping through her as Happy delivered her sweet oblivion and Mac laced it with sin and danger. Her body felt tight with everything they were doing to her. Happy snarled and she felt her body bucking as he fucked her harder and harder. She was going to be covered in bruises just from him alone. He was looming over her and she pressed back as hard as she cold when she felt his cock pulse deep in her.

The second Happy fell over the edge she was pulled over with him. She was doing her best to remember to breathe as Mac grabber her throat and head and started fucking her mouth rougher. He was chasing his release uncaring for her at the moment. He was grunting the closer he got and she sucked in a breath trying to breathe but his groan was all the warning she got. He was hot and heavy in her mouth and she swallowed quickly trying to keep up with him.

Before she could even fully to swallow Happy caught her hair jerking her off Mac's dick. Her mouth was replaced with Mac's hand he finished himself on her face both men panting watching her. She was bruised, bloodied, and left thoroughly used. Happy disappeared into the bathroom and cleaned up when she was hit in the face with a rag. She watched as Mac pulled on jeans and nothing more.

She was stretched out on the bed watching them when they started talking again. It seemed they were taking a trip back to Mac's home town to clean up some mess. Mac was rubbing his leg and she knew that he was rubbing a scar she had been curious about. From what she gathered they were going back and going to tie up loose ends. Whoever was still there had hurt him and she knew then that the scar was from him getting hurt due to this person.

"I'd killed him then." Happy gave him a pointed look and then his finger traced over his tattoos on his stomach.

Mac looked at him pulling out his cigarettes, "I would have but shit happened."

"Shit happened." Happy sneered. "He needs to die...like a lot."

Mac chuckled, "Die...and die he will."

"Kat agrees."

Mac looked down at her laying on his bed, "When the fuck has she ever disagreed?"

"When she didn't want to get fucked seven ways to Sunday in the beginning." Happy challenged.

Mac looked over at her, "Nah she wanted it but wanted us to fight for it."

"If I'm not mistaken you got a busted rib and I got an almost the same." Happy looked at her and she smiled.

Mac's eyes went to her breast and then her face, "Bitch plays dirty."

"Don't we all play dirty?" She looked up at them challenging.

Mac and Happy both looked at her and her body gave an audible clench that had them circling her like predators with their eyes. Happy loomed over her, "You come all the way to Charming to get your mouth on our dicks or you wanting someone killed?"

Katerina rolled over her body more exposed and she spread her leg, "I want both."


End file.
